Sweeter than Sweets
by kitsune flamme
Summary: Roxas gets a call at work from Axel asking him to come over as quickly as possible, but he refuses to tell him why. What he doesn't know is that he's in for quite a surprise... Yaoi warning Akuroku


_Alright so I've edited a couple of things in the fic that bugged me. Enjoy ;3_

Just the copyright stuff:

Axel and Roxas (c) squeenix

* * *

The blond rang for what seemed like the thousandth time. The expression on his face showed how irritated he was right now but he pretty much had the right to be. Five minutes before he left work, Axel had called him saying there was something important and that he had to come over as quickly as possible to his house.

And now that red headed idiot wasn't opening the darn door.

Just as he was about to ring one more time, the door flung open and two arms pulled the teen inside before he could even understand what was going on.

"Axel, mind explaining?" By now, he didn't know anymore if he had to worry more about what the redhead had called him for or about Axel himself...

"Just follow me." Said redhead took a hold of one of Roxas' hands and pulled him deeper inside the house.

He then stopped as suddenly as he had pulled the other inside, causing Roxas to bump into his back.

"What now?" A smirk formed on the taller one's face.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"You heard me, close your eyes."

Wondering why he was even listening to him, the smaller nobody shut his eyes.

"Fine, but don't attempt anything funny." Soon enough, he could feel the other standing behind him and placing his hands over his eyes.

"I won't cheat." He said.

"I know, but it's more fun that way."

A little shove in the back and the two walked into another room and stopped once more, a few steps later.

"You can look now." Obeying, the blond opened his eyes after Axel had removed his hand.

"What the..."

He stared agape at the room he used to know as the dining room. The beautifully set table was only waiting for them to sit, eat and talk the night away romantically.

"Surprise." Whispered Axel in his ear, close enough for his lips to brush lightly against it, while his arms wrapped slowly around his lover's small waist. By now, Roxas didn't understand anything anymore and it showed clearly on his face.

"Forgot what day we are?" Axel inquired.

"Uh, august 13th?"

A nod.

"Right, and you know what that means."

Roxas remained silent, trying to figure out what answer his friend was waiting for. Seeing that the answer wouldn't be coming anytime soon, Axel gave him a hint.

"What are our numbers?" Roxas couldn't be dumb on that one.

"Uh, thirteen and eight." The boy answered and Axel nodded again.

"Good, and if you write down today in a numerical manner it gives...?" He added.

"Thirteen, eight - oh."

The redhead smirked when it finally dawned on him.

"Took you long enough." The Flurry teased, nuzzling at the blonde's neck. Roxas only stared, apparently still confused.

"Didn't see that one coming, did you?" Roxas shook his head.

"Didn't think you'd keep track of something like that." He admitted. Axel chuckled.

"Well I guess I do."

With that, he took Roxas' hand again and pulled him to a chair to make him sit down before seating himself on the one across the table. Seconds later, the youngest one seemed to snap back to reality, like he was realizing just now what was going on. Maybe he really should just sit down, appreciated the meal and take the time to relax for once. And with someone he loved. Axel had made the effort to set up everything so they could have some quality time, just the two of them, and it even turned out that today was friday, which meant they both had tomorrow off. He shifted on his chair in a more comfortable position and leaned over the table, resting his arms on it.

"So, what did you come up with?" He asked, finally showing some interest or appreciation, it was hard to tell but either way, it pleased the person facing him.

"You'll find out soon enough." Axel replied slyly.

He rose from his seat and came back with two plates. The lightning was dim and with a single snap of his fingers, the candles set on the center of the table lit.

The meal went on smoothly like he had planned and then came the dessert. Axel came back from the kitchen carrying two plates with pieces of delicious looking chocolate mousse cake. Roxas stared at his plate for a brief moment before taking a bite. And boy was he surprised at how sweet it tasted. Delicious was a light word.

"Did you prepare this?" He asked curiously and Axel smiled.

"I never knew you could cook and bake so well..." Roxas admitted.

"Call it ninja skills." He replied with one of those stares that could make _anyone_ melt.

For a reason he couldn't figure out, Roxas blushed at the smile and looked down at his plate. There was still so much he didn't know about his lover even after all this time. He didn't feel proud of himself right now. His head rose when a hand grabbed his chin, making him look up into those emerald eyes he loved so much before a firm, yet soft kiss was planted on his lips. He knew where this would lead...

Roxas drew his head back and placed his hands on Axel's chest to keep him at safe distance. "Axel, go eat your dessert."

The redhead smirked.

"But I want something _sweeter_ than that." The way he emphased 'sweeter' implied a lot of things.

The blonde's face flushed bright red at that statement and he considered it to be a good enough reason to keep Axel at distance. The redhead leaned in again, despite the pair of hands on his chest. Instead of kissing Roxas again like the boy was expecting, the Flurry's warm lips rather went to his earlobe and nipped at it. He _would_ convince Roxas into this, or his name wasn't Axel.

"C'mon Roxy" He coaxed almost pleadingly, taking a hold of the boy's hands in the process and slowly sliding them down his body to a certain hardened zone. The redhead heard the blonde swallow hard and that's when he knew he had won. He traced a line of butterfly light kisses down Roxas' neck and pulled off the shirt once he reached the collarbone. The blonde didn't try to stop him, which confirmed his victory. Axel smirked through the kisses, sucking a little every now and then as his mouth traveled south. The youngest bit his bottom lip to keep himself from emitting any sounds, which didn't please the taller one. Axel wanted to hear something, anything; and bit a little harder under the navel, making the boy whimper. Once he reached the edge of those bothersome pants, he looked back up to stare at his favorite blue eyes, to realize they were shut tight.

_He's lovin' it._ He thought, smiling to himself. The Flurry expertly unbuckled the pants and undid the zipper. Once the last piece of garment exposed, he went back to the height of Roxas' face and nipped at his ear again.

"It might be a little... complicated with you sitting on a chair." He whispered suggestively.

The blonde nodded in agreement as he was lifted. Luckily, Axel's room was nearby and so a few steps later, he threw the youth on his back, on the bed then crawled onto him and straddled his waist, leaning over to kiss the younger nobody.

"Now where were we?" He asked in a low, seductive tone.

"Oh right, the _fun_ part." He added after seeing his lover's blushing face. The older boy drew his body backward until he felt the other's more 'sensitive spot' underneath himself. It then dawned on him that Roxas was now down to only his boxers while he, was still fully clothed. Still sitting on the boy, he stripped quickly, keeping only his boxers on.

"I'll leave some fun for you too, Roxy, don't worry." Like to seal the 'promise', he grinded their hips together, conscious of the other's hardening member. The remaining pieces of clothing they still wore were nearly offending at this point, and Axel tore them off before you could say "OrganisationXIII".

He hungrily starred down at the blonde under him, licking his lips in the process. Roxas waited, immobile and already a hint of pant in his quickening breathing.

"If you're already tired, we can leave it at that, Roxy." He teased, already knowingthe answer. The youth shook his head in protest and Axel's eyes shone with what could be mistaken for mischievousness. He kissed him, using the distraction to shove his hand down Roxas' boxers and insert one finger into the teen, who stiffened at the rough contact. Axel kissed him again to keep the blonde's attention to him and not what he was doing - for now.

Two fingers...

Three...

He could unavoidably feel Roxas's frail body stiffen more and more everytime.

"Roxas, relax." He purred to him. He gladly felt the boy loosen up some around his fingers, allowing him to rock his hand back and forth. The blonde bit his lip, nearly drawing blood to again, try and keep himself silent. His lover noticed it and frowned but just then, he hit a certain spot, which made the boy gasp sharply. He hit it again, earning the heartfelt moan he had been waiting for.

"That's what I want to hear, got it memorized?" He coaxed.

As to make his point clear, he repeated his action, earning another of those exquisite moans. A smile crept on his face, somehow making him look even hornier than he already was. His fingers moved in a scissor-like motion, stretching the orifice as much as it was bearable then pulled his hand away, shifting position and spreading Roxas' legs once he had tore off both of their boxers. The blushing blonde nodded at a question that hadn't been asked, bracing himself for what was to come. Axel, who had placed himself at his entrance, pushed his hips forward, forcing his way in. With nothing to ease the friction, the boy understandably gritted his teeth.

Roxas' hands tightly gripped the bed sheets and a pained whimper escaped his lips as the Flurry began rocking his hips. Thankfully, the pain soon changed into pleasure as the pace quickened, along with their breathing. After a moment, Axel hit 'that' spot again and it had even more effect than it had before. Roxas' back arched high as a heartfelt moan escaped from his delicate lips, followed by more at various high notes. Axel leaned over to kiss his stomach, not slowing down one second until;

"A-Axel... I-I'm gon-"

"Shh, hold on a sec."

He leisurely extricated himself from the blonde and licked his way down the wheat colors line of hair. Teasingly, he slowly trailed his tongue along the fully erected member. Knowing Roxas wouldn't be able to hold himself much longer; the redhead took him fully in his mouth, placing both of his hands on the other's hips. He bobbed his head up and down, altering between blowing and sucking.

The blonde tried bucking up but the hands on his hips prevented him from doing so and soon, his release came. Axel took everything and swallowed then went up to kiss Roxas, making the small nobody taste his own seeds. The boy was panting heavily, nearly out of breath. Their tongues fought for a moment before Axel won again and he left himself fall next to his love, who was still trying to breathe at a normal pace.

"Hey, Axel." He called.

Said person looked at him.

"What, Rox?"

The blonde's eyes flashed with malice. "And where was _my_ fun part?" He asked innocently, but with a hint of mock in his voice.

Axel stared at him and blinked a good couple times before he grinned.

"We can always go for another round and I'll show you." He offered.

"I think I'll pass for now, I'm already going to have enough of a hard time walking as it is."

They both laughed and shortly after, the two of them had fallen asleep, Roxas snuggled comfortably into Axel's arms.

* * *

I really hope you guys enjoyed it. It's actually the first yaoi and M rated fic I wrote ever so hopefully it's acceptable. Good critiques would be appreciated and yeah, Roxas is going to hurt for a while ;P


End file.
